Rubber Bands
by jlom
Summary: Jessica is in her senior year. Chris is off touring and they both miss each very much. See how they survive without seeing each other.
1. Chapter 1:After Starstuck

**A/N: Hey, guys... It's been a while since I've uploaded anything... But, I've recently been watching sort-of old Disney movies (like StarStruck) and fell in love with Sterling Knight... and this story. Even though a part of me tells me that I'm over the age of thirteen. But, what does that part of me know? **

**So, here it is! Hope you enjoy! And keep in that this is my first fanfic for this particular subject... so it might not be very good. It might be really cheesy since I was listening to really cheesy songs during this. Or really bitter and sarcastic, depending on the mood that I wrote it in.**

**ANYWAYS, Disclaimer: I do not own StarStruck. This purely out of joy. If I did I would've made the movie come out a bit later so that Sterling Knight could sing all of the songs.**

**Enjoy! **

_STARSTUCK: a few months after StarStruck _

I walked inside the school for the beginning of my senior year. As soon as I entered, I wished my sister Sara wasn't across the country going to UCLA and living with Stubby. I wished she was next to me to take all of the attention. Everyone stared as I walked past them to my locker and opened it to reveal the empty locker. I opened up my bag and dumped my magnet photo frames and a calendar. I had one of my family and one of me and Chris. I remember that when he gave it to me he smiled at me and looked at me with _that look_. He said that he wanted me to always look at him even when he wasn't around.

Christopher Wilde was officially my boyfriend. He would constantly remind me that it was going to be hard, and for a while, I didn't believe him. Until now. Now, he had to go back to touring, so he would only call me in the morning (or at night, depending where he was) and send me random pictures during the day. He would be constantly texting me and I would send him some crazy pictures without any incentive. But everyday I wished that I was graduating the same year as Sara, so that I could be living with Chris by now. And everyday, I would make my rubber band slap my arm pretty hard because I had promised myself that I wasn't going to be _that girl_. You know, the one that gives up everything to be with the guy? If I was going to do something it was going to be for me and my benefit.

Although, I could make a pretty good argument to why moving across the country to be with Chris would be good for my benefit.

The only picture I put up before I headed to my first period was of Christopher I put in the side of the locker, and I left all of the rest on the bottom of the locker for later.

…

_Six Months Later _

Everything was going great. Christopher was finishing his tour by going around the U.S. He even got me tickets and backstage passes to every show that he was going to do in or near Kalamazoo.

I was walking out of the school and towards my brand-new-car-to-me that Sara had given me about a month ago when she came to pick up the rest of her stuff, when I was pulled back by my wrist.

I pulled my hand back and huffed as I straightened my coat. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are?"

I didn't even look up as I slid on the sunglasses that Chris had given me. The guy in front of me smiled charmingly down at me and I realized that would've charmed me a year ago. But now that I had Christopher and given the amount of times he sent a way more irresistible smile or wink or look... or anything really my way had me down to a puddle of goo.

The guy continued to stare as I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm out of here."

I walked away and quickly got into my car, so that he wouldn't have the chance to catch up with me.

As I pulled out of the school parking lot, my phone rang. I answered and put it on speaker and dropped it in the drink container.

"Jess?" A voice called.

"Chris!" I greeted, happily.

"Where are you?" He sounded strange, as if he was worried.

"On my way home... Why is something wrong?" I asked, with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, no... It's just that I got a e-mail... it's nothing really." He still sounded concerned... and hurt.

I slowed down as I approached my house. "Chris, it can't be nothing. It's obviously bothering you."

He sighed. "They're pictures of you with some guy."

"Uh... by guy do you mean Jake? You've met him and you know he's harmless." I reasoned as I parked in the driveway.

I unbuckled my seat belt and switched off the speaker mode and grabbed my backpack from the seat.

"No, I've met him. This guy is someone I've never met and he's grabbing your hand and pulling you back..." He stopped and seemed to swallow. "And it says that they were taken a few minutes ago."

I slapped my forehead and said, "You mean that creep that grabbed my wrist and pulled me back? I don't know him either. I stood there looking at him, waiting for him to speak but he never said anything. So I left. And then you called."

He sighed. "Okay, they're just rumors then."

"Does that mean you believe me?" I said, with a tiny voice.

I stood outside my door as I waited for him to respond. "Of course, Jess, you're my girlfriend."

I smiled and said, "Well, Chris, I'm at my front door now if you must know. And I'll call you before I go to sleep. But expect some good pictures from me now."

He laughed. "Okay, Jess. Bye. Love you."

"I love you, too, Christopher Wilde. Even when you're being all sensitive and vulnerable and jealous..."

"I was not jealous." He stated, plainly.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, you were definitely jealous."

"I was not." I could practically see him frown and blush from here.

"Yes, you were. But don't worry, it was cute and a little bit... sexy. Just don't make it a habit." I warned as I dug for my keys. Great day for my parents to disappear in the middle of the day.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"And if you do get jealous at some point, just... talk to me, okay? I find it very sweet that the first thing you did was call me." I said as I pulled out the key and opened the door.

I closed the door behind me and ran up to my room.

"Did you just call me sweet?" He said, and I could sense the smile over the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't I always?"

"So, maybe... I'll call you when I get out? I'm getting ready for sound check..." He trailed off.

"Okay, I love you. Hey, when are you coming?" I asked, really quickly before we hung up.

"Um, two days at the latest. Maybe I can even get out and be there when you get home tomorrow." He sounded really happy. "I love you, too, Jessica Olsen."

I mumbled a 'bye' and collapsed on my bed. I knew I shouldn't be getting my hopes up for tomorrow, and then I stopped myself. This is Christopher, we're talking about here. The same one that came to my dance last year to apologize and ask me out. The same one that stayed for about two weeks even though he had work to do just to give me a proper first date. The same one that flies in every month to take me out. The same one that asked my father if for permission to ask me to be his girlfriend. Even though, I was already going out with him.

I should expect him to be here by tomorrow late at night at least.

…

I got dragged to a crafts club meeting by my best friend, Melissa. I shrugged out of her grasp and reassured that I was going to stay and that I'd only be gone a few moments while I called my parents.

I pulled out my cell phone and hit the first speed dial.

It rang for a couple of moments before my mother answered. "Hello? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Hey, mom... I just called to say that I'll be home around four because there's a crafts club meeting

today." I muttered.

She laughed. "Melissa?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Okay, but hurry."

I nodded before I cleared my throat as I realized that I wasn't actually facing her. "Sure, mom."

We both mumbled quick good-byes before I rushed into the semi-deserted art room.

….

Chris POV AT JESSICA'S HOUSE

Jessica's mother ended the call and said, "Sorry, Christopher. She's going to be home around four. Would you like to wait... or did you already settle in to your hotel room?"

I nodded and said, "I already did, but could I stay? I'm kind of hiding from the paparazzi's."

She nodded and said, "You can watch T.V..."

I nodded and said, "That's fine."

I spent the next hour staring blankly at the television screen.

…

JPOV

I sighed as I tried to rub off the glue residue off of my fingers.

I gave up and grabbed my bag as I got out of the car and went straight for the door. I opened the door and quickly before saying, "Mom, ugh. Remind me to never, and I mean _never_, go with Melissa to some club ever again. I've got glue residue all over my fingers..."

I would've kept going with my complains but I was stopped by a mouth invading mine. I sighed a little as I melted against him and grabbed his jacket to ensure that he'd stay.

"Jess," He sighed against my lips before pulling away.

I sighed and hugged him tightly. "Chris!"

He hugged me back and said, "I've missed you."

I was about to respond but I was cut off by my mother. "Kids, it's been three weeks since you've seen each other and you call each other everyday..."

My dad and dragged my mom upstairs, "Leave them, honey. Remember when we were that young?"

That was the end of that.

But at that moment I could honestly say that it was going to be this way forever. Hopefully. Damn, I need that rubber band.

**A/N: Good...? Bad...? Review...? Favorite...? Please...?**

**Anything would be good, but my absolute favorite is... reviewing! They make my day. **

**Jlom **


	2. Chapter 2: See you later!

**A/N: Okay, so when I wrote the first chapter I thought it'd just be a one-shot. But I have found a good plot and I've decided to start a real story. The big plot point hits next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starstruck. If I did, I would've made them kiss at least once. And I would've changed the script to be a little... less cheesy and more real. **

**Oh! And be warned, this chapter really ears the 'T' rating so if you're a bit sensitive to ... making out of any kind then I suggest to just skim the bottom portion of this chapter. You've been warned. But it's really not that bad. :D**

**Enjoy!**

I watched as Christopher Wilde, _yes THE Christopher Wilde, _dance around and sing his heart out. He looked so... at home up on that stage. Like he wouldn't rather be somewhere else, like he was where he belonged. He smiled out a crowd as he took a sip of his water and said something to the audience. The audience, as usual, responded back very enthusiastically. Chris motioned to the band and the next song started.

I was brought out of my Christopher-watch from backstage by my sister, Sara. She tugged me back and sat me down on a green couch in front of a flat screen that was mounted on the wall.

"You know you can watch him here." She motioned to the T.V. Screen.

I sighed as I sat. "I know, I know. It's just... nothing really compares to seeing him live."

Sara looked at me all slack-jawed. "You are _totally_ a fan!"

I narrow my eyes. "He's my boyfriend. I kind of have to be."

She sat down. "No, you don't. But you are! Oh, gosh..."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I was a fan before."

"So, wait," She held out her hand as she scrunched up her nose. "You were a fan-girl? Over Christopher Wilde? Why didn't you join me and AJ?"

I cleared my throat. "No offense, Sara, but you guys, how should I put this, are _crazy_! I'm a _fan. _As in, I like his music and yes, at some point I would've liked to see him live. But I wasn't a fan-girl. I didn't belong to one of his blogs and I didn't follow his "minute-by-minute blog posts" or hourly Tweets. Heck, I don't even have a Twitter or a Tumblr."

Sara opened and closed her mouth over and over again. "Fine. I'm going to go with Stubby."

"You do that!" I said as I re-directed my attention to the T.V.

The concert was over. In fact, it had been over for about five minutes.

"So you _are _a fan?" A voice asked.

I turned and closed my eyes in humiliation. "How much of that did you hear, exactly?"

"Most of it." Chris said, as he rubbed a towel against his neck.

"Yes," I admitted. "I am your fan."

He moved closer and said, "I knew it."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Wilde."

He furrowed his eyebrows and made his eyes extra wide. "_Ideas?_ What kind of ideas? An idea of... singing to you every day during car rides? Or.. giving you pictures of me with my autograph? Or giving you my sunglasses that I was wearing?"

I smacked his shoulder and stood up. "We should go. It's late. You have to rest for the rest of those million fans of yours."

"Which include you, of course." He said with a smirk.

I laughed. "Please, now let's go before you mortify me any further."

I walked a few steps before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against him. "I'm not mortifying you. I'm simply... reveling in the fact that my girlfriend is my fan. It's great to hear, that you like what I do."

I looked up at him and searched his eyes. "Like what you do? I don't think you should care what I think of your career. I like seeing you do something that you clearly love. Seeing you out there is... amazing, just mind-blowing. You take control and... you seem _so _at home up there..."

He closed his eyes and hugged me. "Thank you. No one has ever told me that before."

"I'm sure they have, just not in so many words." I pecked his cheek and pulled away.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

…

Chris drove my car as I played around with the radio. I stopped at my favorite radio and I sunk into my seat.

"_And next up, Christopher Wilde's newest hit 'Got To Believe'..." _The man said.

The woman interrupted him. _"Did you know that Christopher Wilde is dating one of our own? Oh, yes. Our dear Christopher Wilde is dating Jessica Olsen who is a resident of Kalamazoo..."_

The man chuckled. _"Well, there's your fun fact of the day, people. A shout-out to Jessica Olsen for snagging him. And now, on to the music."_

Chris laughed as I giggled and said, "Impress me with your singing skills, then. You said _every _car ride."

He shot me a look. "I just got done with a concert where you saw me sing."

I raised an eyebrow, mockingly. "Are you going back on your word?"

He sighed and started to hum before bursting into the song.

I laughed and smacked his shoulder. "I was joking, Chris. I heard your mad skills. Anyways, you must be pretty tired of singing, huh?"

He looked over at me. "I'm tired of singing for other people. But for you? Nah."

I shot him a look this time. "Maybe you should write a song about it."

He let out a laugh. "You're good."

I softened a little as I realized that we were approaching my house. "Hey, Chris... How long are you staying in town?"

He glanced at my face and squeezed my hand that was being held by his. "A few days. We could do something tomorrow... Hey, do you want to get something for breakfast?"

I smiled and said, "Sure. It is the first day of spring break..."

"And I'll be seeing you in L.A. Anyways..." He grinned down at me as he pulled to a stop outside of my house.

"What?" I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to face him in seat.

"Oh, yeah, didn't I tell you? Your parents are going to your grandma's again and they agreed to let you stay at Sara's while they stay with grandma Olsen." He smiled and I swear that his eyes twinkled with just the low light from the dashboard.

I grinned and threw myself at him. "Thank you! Wait, where does Sara even live?"

He laughed as he hugged me tight. "She lives with Stubby, who lives down the street from my house."

I scoffed. "And my parents know that?"

He pulled away and tapped my nose. "Of course. They do want you to stop by your grandma's in the morning, though. You know, to check up on you."

I nodded and said, "Are you going to be touring during the week?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm all yours."

I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt.

…

Being in L.A. Again felt good. It was breezy, but to me it felt warm out even though some of the people were wearing sweaters. I mean, I am from Michigan.

I walked out of the airport only to hug my parents goodbye and get in to Chris' car. There were a few paparazzi but Stubby led me to the door while they snapped away.

I sighed out of relief as soon as Chris' arms enveloped me and we were on the way to his house.

"That bad?" He whispered against my hair.

I shook my head. "The flight was long... and I had to.."

I trailed off as I debated telling him about me going through my acceptance letters.

Chris sighed and said, "I bet you're receiving acceptance letters by now, right?"

I knew it was hard for him. It was hard for me, too. I had applied to some schools in California that had a good journalism program, but I had applied all over the U.S. I wanted to live near him, but I kept reminding myself not to be one of _those_ girls.

Which is why I had snapped my purple rubber band that had the name _Christopher Wilde _in a big fancy font on one side extremely hard.

Chris looked down at my wrist and examined the fading red mark. "Why did you do that? It's got to hurt..."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "It's... um, really embarrassing."

He raised an eyebrow. "And I can keep a secret."

I sighed. "I snap the rubber band every time I think like one of those girls."

He looked confused. "One of those girls?"

I sighed again. "Like one of those girls that considers giving up something for their boyfriend. Like moving to a whole new state just because that's where he lives."

He softened as he realized that I was talking about us. "You know that I would never make you move to L.A. If you didn't want to, right?"

I nodded and hugged him. "I know. But I'm just freaked out because I _want _to. Before you I didn't even want to move anywhere near California. I wanted to go to the east coast..."

He stayed quiet. "You still can..."

I shook my head. "I don't want to anymore."

That ended that.

…

Every morning, Chris would show up at the S.S. (Stubby and Sara) quarters with a bright smile and his black ray-bans covering his striking light blue eyes. He smiled at me even when I answered the door with a glare and then stretched like a cat in my pajamas. I would sigh and open the door wider as if to say, _'won't you come in?' _

He would take off his glasses and kiss my forehead as he walked in and took a seat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I would sigh for the thirteenth time that day and close the door before running upstairs. I would take a quick shower and try not to mess up my wavy hair. I would slip on some jeans and a random t-shirt and we'd head to my grandma's for breakfast. And as the morning progressed, I would generally become more happy and less moody.

By the time we got there it was about 7:30 which meant that my parents and my grandma and Howard were barely having breakfast. We'd eat and do small-talk and then we'd leave.

Most of the time, we would go places where Chris and I could be alone. We'd go to that pond we had found during that confusing time or we'd go to some secluded part of the beach and spend the day splashing each other and talking to each other while being covered in small grains of sand.

He was always looking at me with _the look_. The look that coupled with his smile made my heart melt and just want to say yes to anything. His amazing blue eyes would sparkle in the sun as he led me down the street to another of his favorite restaurants or places we missed on our picture tour.

The week went really fast. Before I knew it it was Saturday night and we were cuddling on Chris' black leather couch that was positioned in front of his flat screen. It was backed up directly against Christopher's bed. His room was almost completely dark except for the light of the screen. The door was closed and normally that wouldn't have been allowed, but Chris' parents had gone to a fancy party so we were all alone in his big house.

I stared at the T.V. Screen and thought about how tomorrow I was supposed to board a plane and know that I won't see Chris for more than three months. I thought about how _hard _it was to stay sane in Michigan all alone the past few months. I thought about how fast the week went and how I could have spent more time with Chris.

Chris snatched up the remote and lowered the volume until the sound of the movie that was on was now background noise. "Tell me what's wrong."

My eyes started to fill with tears. "Nothing's wrong, Christopher."

He lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. "Now, Jess, you've never been one to lie."

I opened my mouth as a tear rolled down my cheek. "It feels like a Sunday evening."

He opened up his mouth and then closed it again in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

"Well, you know... after you've gone through the weekend and it's been a good weekend and then in the evening you remember that you have to go to school in the morning? That's how it feels right now. I don't want to leave, Chris." I said, as I scrambled up to my knees and hugged him around his neck.

"And I don't want you leave," he murmured against my hair.

I sobbed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. "I love you."

He froze and I realized what I said. I froze and then pulled back suddenly. I stared at his expression that was frozen with shock and stood up.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I wiped the tears. "That was fast. I understand if -"

"I love you," He murmured as silenced me with a finger on my lips. "I love you._ I _love you."

Then he swooped down and caught my lips in a searing kiss with such passion that made my knees weak and fingertips and chest throb.

We spent the rest of that evening kissing and cuddling on his bed. After awhile, I fell asleep with my head buried in the crook of his neck.

I was woken up by a furious tap on my shoulder. I groggily swatted the hand away and hitched my leg over my very comfortable pillow.

I heard a huff. "Jessica Olsen! You've to go our house! If mom and dad find out..."

I sighed. Of course it was Sara. "What time is it?"

"Uh... about 10:30..." She said.

I shrugged and said, "Then leave. Mom and dad... don't have to know..."

"Fine. But... if you get caught," She threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. My fault. Now, get out." I muttered.

I heard the door shut quietly. I opened my eyes and realized that my pillow was Chris. His eyes were shut but he was smirking. "I know you're awake."

He didn't even open his eyes as he flipped us over so that he was lying on me. "So... you're spending the night?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

He opened his eyes as he bent down to kiss my neck. He kissed my neck and up my jaw as if testing the waters.

"Chris," I murmured as I ran my hand through his hair. "My sister's probably not even out of your house yet."

"That doesn't sound like a protest." He murmured against my skin.

He kissed my collarbone twice before kissing my lips. "Jess, I would never do anything you wouldn't want to. I would never push you into something you wouldn't want."

I nodded and hugged him. "I know, Christopher Wilde."

He switched us so that he was laying on his back and I rested on his chest.

The rest of the night was spent by talking and kissing and making out. It was until midnight that we both went to sleep.

It was the best '_see you later_' I had ever gotten. It wasn't a good-bye and it wouldn't be. It _wouldn't_.

**A/N: I think it was all a bit tame, but... you never know. Anyways, how was it? Good, bad? Review! And add. :D**

**Jlom**


	3. Chapter 3: New People

**A/N: Thanks to some helpful review-ers it was brought to my attention that chapter 2 and 3 were practically the same. I fixed it but I really want to thank those review-ers who were kind enough to let me know! In return, I give you ... Chapter 3 ... for real. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starstruck.**

**Oh! Be warned, there is a little cross-over and some references to some well-known t.v. shows. If you know them ... name them!**

**This is a Song-chapter. Song: Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls. If you don't know it - check it out! It might help understand the certain part of the chapter.**

The two months before my graduation flew and before I knew it, Sara and Stubby were here for my graduation.

I ran down the stairs to greet them. I tackled them with a hug before I pulled back and said, "Where's Chris?"

Stubby looked uncomfortable. "He, uh, couldn't make it. I'm sorry, Jess."

I nodded and blinked away the tears. It was okay. We hadn't talked in a few weeks, but that was okay... right? I mean, we hadn't said good-bye. It was a 'see you later'. And I _would _see him later.

Sara immediately tried to do damage repair. "But we got great news!"

I raised an eyebrow. Whenever Sara had great news it usually involved meeting some celebrity or shopping. "Please, don't say shopping."

She shook her head as Stubby laughed. "It's bigger than that. Trust me, there almost equivalent, but..."

I shook my head. "Just spit it out."

"You're moving in with us!" She squealed.

I froze. "What?"

She nodded. "Well, since you're going to UCLA... we all thought that you could save some money by staying with us instead of some nasty dorm room... Plus, we have a spare bedroom..."

I grinned and said, "Thank you!"

She hugged me and said, "It's your graduation present from Stubby and me."

…

The next morning I was dragged to Melissa's house. She put some light make up on me and then styled my hair in a low, elegant bun.

There were about two of our friends there, too. Jackie was now curling her fiery red hair while Sam was twisting and braiding her waist-long, raven-colored hair.

"Why are we getting so dressed up?" I asked. "It's only the graduation ceremony. It'll last for like two hours at most."

Sam simply said, "After party. The parents decided to chip in and throw a party at a local club. Don't worry, they rented it so it'll be just the 150 soon-to-be high school graduates."

I nodded and said, "Cool. Okay."

I got up after Melissa clapped her hands and headed straight for the adjoining bathroom with my short white dress over my arm.

The white dress had a sweatheart neckline and was tight around my bust. At my waist, it flowed down freely until it reached just above my knees. It was beautiful.

…

I hugged my parents and waved as I gotten in the car with Melissa and Jackie in the backseat of the car. Michael, Sam's boyfriend, was driving while Sam sat in the passenger seat. I was sitting there quietly just listening to the occasional chat, but mostly paying attention to the radio. The radio station it was currently on was talking about gossip now.  
I gripped the seat as they started talking about Christopher Wilde. _"Now, no one has seen Christopher Wilde anywhere lately, but last night witnesses say that he was spotted at his usual club _Under 21 _with a new lady on his arm. Could it be that Chrissica is over? Stay tuned."_

"_For new music." _The man interrupted.

The car was filled with silence. Melissa reached over and hugged me. "Jess..."

I shushed her. "It's okay, Mel. They're rumors and gossip. I'll talk with Christopher. I'm sure it's fine."

I saw her share a look with Sam and I could feel their sympathy and my chest throbbing as if it was threatening to cave in.

We arrived at a park at about four o'clock. We all posed for pictures and ran around just having fun. All of our other friends met us there and before I knew it, the gossip was just something at the back of my mind.

"Jess," Jake started as I sat on top of a picnic table. "Do you think that... you guys would like to sing tonight at the club?"

I shrugged and said, "Mel, can you come over here?"

Melissa quickly skipped over to me. "Yes, my sweet?"

I cringed at the pet name and said, "Would you like to sing tonight at the club?"

"Hell yes!" She screamed. "Let me ask the rest of the club..."

I looked at Jake and said, "There's your answer."

He grinned and took out his phone. "Let me just tell the club manager..."

I nodded as I leaned back tried to take in as much Vitamin D as possible.

…

We were set to start playing at around 7:30. The club was rented until 2:00 in the morning and we were set to go for few hours with requests and mixture of covers.

I slipped into a leather jacket that Sara had gotten me from home and we both walked into the bathroom at the club.

I pulled my hair out of the bun and let the ringlets fall down my back. I used the pins from the bun to hold back my hair around my face. Then I made sure to touch up my make up.

"You look..." Sara inspected. "hot."

"Sara, if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" I asked as I turned around and rested against the sink.

She hesitated before she nodded.

"Is Christopher really seeing someone else?"

She paused.

I threw up my hands. "That bastard. I knew it -"

Sara walked forward and put her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "I don't know anything, okay? Just have a little faith and wait to ask Chris."

I sighed and gritted my teeth, "Fine. But I'm taking out my early on anger into the songs. No love songs for me tonight."

She laughed. "Okay, that seems to be a productive way to get out your anger."

I pulled the door open and stalked straight towards Melissa. "Mel, I'd like to start with a solo. I'll be covering Boys Like Girls' _Love Drunk. _Is that okay?"

She nodded and motioned to the stage. "Just let the guys know..."

I nodded and I walked up the stairs towards the stage quickly but carefully. I was wearing heels and I didn't want to end up flat on my face.

I whispered it in their ears and they quietly nodded.

The guitar started and I started to feel the signature rush as I brought the microphone down and near my mouth.

_Top down in the summer sunday_

_The day we met was like a hit-and-run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue _

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But _boy (minor change :D) _in case you haven't heard_

I smiled as I began the chorus. I bet someone is recording this and sending it Libby Lamb for all to see! At least,

CPOV

I flipped through channels until I got a text from Stubby saying that I should tune into _Starstruck_. I clicked on it and pulled up the volume. I was greeted by an image of Jessica holding a mic and singing in to it. She looked beautiful. She was rocking out and the people seemed to love it. Then I heard the song.

_I used to be love drunk_

_but now I'm hungover_

_I'll love you forever, but now it's over_

_We used to kiss all night, but now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying_

_Say hello to goodbye_

The video finished and Libby Lamb came on. "That was Christopher Wilde's girlfriend at her graduation party at a local club in Kalamazoo. Someone recorded it and sent it as soon as they could. It seems like our dear Christopher isn't there. Hm, what could that mean? We should soon have footage of the rest of the party!"

I quickly got up from the couch and dug out my phone and dialed Jessica's number. It immediately went to voicemail, which meant that her cell phone was off.

I called Stubby and was greeted by, "Let me guess – you saw Jess."

"Yes, and either she was singing about me or some other guy made her angry. I didn't make her angry, so obviously she's been seeing some other guy!"

He snorted and I could practically picture him shaking his head. "You are so hopeless man."

He hung up as I stared at the T.V. Apparently Libby Lamb had sent a guy to see if they could me and instead got footage of Jessica's graduation party. The rest of the show showed Jessica and some friends singing and covering typical songs for a graduation.

I was about to give up on my theory of Jessica seeing another guy until I saw a guy wrap his arm around Jessica's waist and... she let him.

I saw as they laughed and danced. What I say made my blood boil in a way that I had never felt before because, well, it was being broadcasted live and I wasn't just seeing photos and thinking of the worst possible scenario. It was real and there was no other way of explaining this.

JPOV: A MONTH LATER: MOVE TO CALIFORNIA

I panted as I gripped the two handles of the suitcases and tried to haul both of them out of the trunk of Sara's car.

"Gosh," I wheezed as I tried again. "Uh... Am I the only one seeing those purple spots?"

I got pushed out of the way by Jake as he said, "Out of my way, you wimp."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I am not a wimp."

"Oh, no. You're not a wimp. You simply lack common sense."

My jaw dropped. "Okay, that's it! I am never _ever _talking to you ever again!"

He laughed as he raised one suitcase before setting it next to him before getting the other. "Jess, I'm just saying. You did try to bring out both suitcases at the same time."

I narrowed my eyes. "And that gives you the right to -"

Sara held up her hands and said, "Okay, guys, cool it. Just drag one inside, Jess. You too, Jake. Jeez, Stubby, can you believe these two are actually friends? Half of the time they're at each other's throats..."

She went straight for the trunk and got out one of the three bags in there. Stubby followed and grabbed the rest of the bags.

Stubby simply smiled. "Sara, you're always trying to kill me."

She scoffed. "Yeah, but you're my boyfriend. I only tried to kill AJ, like, once."

I made a face at Jake and motioned to them that probably expressed something like '_can you believe her?'_

He laughed and shrugged as he hauled one of the suitcases up the steps towards my new home. I chanced a glance down the street where I knew Christopher lived before pulling out the handle and wheeling my suitcase up the stairs.

I shook my head and told myself, _There's no point. He took himself out of your life, so take him out completely._

…

"You have to talk to him." Sara said, as I took out a pair of ankle boots from my new closet and pulled them over my pink ankle socks. I barely looked at her as she let herself fall on my bed.

I sighed and glanced around my room to make sure everything was in place. My bed was up against the farthest wall and faced a new flat-screen (courtsey of Stubby) and had one window that faced the driveway. The walls were a light blue and I already had a few pictures and frames up.

"It is a two-way street, you know." I stated and then furrowed my eyebrows at the irony. He _literally _was just down the street. "Literally. Plus, I already tried, remember? He didn't want to talk to me."

She rolled her eyes. "He's going on tour in a few weeks. You should talk to him before leaves and before you regret not getting closure."

I rolled my eyes. "I... will try. I'm not promising anything, though."

She ran her hand through her red hair. "Fine. So, what time will you be back?"

"Uh," I ran a brush through my hair before picking out a few strands that were brushing my cheekbones and braiding them. "Maybe a little after eleven?"

I pulled the braids back and pinned them over my hair with bobby pins.

She nodded. "And you have your cell phone?"

I nodded and chuckled. "Yes, mother."

She glared. "I'm just looking after you. You are my little sister."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "I know. Thank you. Bye!"

She called behind me as I ran down the hallway. "Bye! Have a good time!"

I took two steps at a time before I waved at Stubby. He smiled and waved.

I smoothed my floral dress before I grabbed my jean jacket and my messenger bag. I opened the door and met Jake outside.

He looked up and smiled. "You ready?"

I scoffed. "I was born ready."

He motioned to Sara's car. "Get in before Sara realizes that her car might end up in a sinkhole with your luck."

I gasped and smacked his shoulder. "You jerk!"

He laughed as I shoved him.

I just heard Sara say, "I heard that!" Before she slammed the front door shut.

"Get in, you jerk." I muttered as I went around to the passenger side.

I settled in and brought out a map of Los Angeles as he got into the drivers seat. He started the engine and eyed my map. "What are you doing with that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm the navigator."

He snickered. "No, you're not. That's why I have my phone with me."

He snatched the map from my hands and dug out his phone.

I narrowed my eyes and mumbled, "This was a bad idea."

"Letting you take us around L.A. Is a bad idea, hon." He said as he patted my shoulder.

I stared at him incredulously as I shook my head. We're not even out of the driveway and he's already driving me insane.

CPOV

I watched from my balcony as they flirted and got into the car.

I sighed and walked back inside. It had one big lonely month. I refused to talk to Jessica and she gave up on trying. Afterwards, Stubby and Sara decided that they were on Jessica's side on this and stopped talking to me.

I became a hermit. I never went out these days. My parents were worried about the lack of songwriting going on and if I did write a song it was either filled rage or heartbreak. When they realized that they could make a whole album full of my rage and heartbreak, my mother continued to bring it up every other five seconds.

She would be, "So, where's Jessica again?"

Then I would become angry and say, "Mom, I told you. She _cheated _on me!"

She would nod pensively and then say, "So... is that a 'no' to the dinner invitation for Stubby and Sara?"

And I would shake my head at her sudden change of subject and storm out. Because I could not believe that my own mother was flaunting my failed relationship in front of my face. Well, my three failed relationships. Two of those being the only true friendships I'd ever had. By time Jessica had moved in, I had written ten songs all about the drama going on. The move and the guy following only added fuel to the fire.

Then my mother decided to be a semi-good parental figure and decided throw me an intervention... and a girl.

…

A big white banner hung on the top of my dear Christopher Wilde photographs where I demonstrated my inner _and _outer (obviously, I am Christopher Wilde) rockstar. I just shook my head and almost let it go until I took the time to read the word in red paint – _intervention_. My mother and father both came in with blue envelopes and motioned for me to take a seat.

I sat as my mother cleared her throat. "Son, this is an intervention."

I laid back a bit on the cushions and said, "I see that. I can literally read that on the huge banner up there."

My father rolled his eyes. "It's an intervention for... your depression over Jessica."

My mother nodded with a sympathetic look on her face. "You need to get out more. The press is starting to think that someone murdered you, threw you down into the sewer and then was found a few days later in San Diego."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would they immediately jump to that conclusion with so many details?"

Dad placed his hands on mom's ears and said, "Your mother has been watching too many crime shows."

Mom slapped his hands away and then straightened her blazer. "Anyways, son, we have written you letters of how your depression is affecting us."

I stood up and said, "Woah, woah. I don't need to hear those. I think I got the gist of it. I will go now. Upstairs. Alone."

My mother stepped forward to stop me and said, "No. Someone's here to see you."

I looked towards the front door. There was a girl standing there. She was average height and she was modest clothing. But what struck me more were her deep brown eyes and her striking raven-colored hair.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." She walked up to me and offered me a handshake and then stunned me with a brilliant smile.

"Uh, Christopher Wilde. It's, uh, nice to meet you." I smiled back uncertainly.

My mother stepped forward. "In an effort to get you out there, we decided to have you guest star on _So Random! _This week. Sonny here will help you with anything you need."

Sonny nodded and said, "It's really exciting to have you on the show."

**A/N: So, how was it? Good .. bad? **

**I personally love Chad from Sonny With A Chance (which was one of the last good T.V. shows from Disney - no offense to any of you), but I doubt he will make an appearance. Sonny is okay... _but _she is no Chad Dylan Cooper. Anyways, I hope I didn't crush any dreams... but tell me if the girl being Sonny or cross-overing is too much, kay? **

**Review & Add!**

**jlom**


End file.
